


Breakfast?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany's sure that Jev's flirting with him...</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/118112062241/fasterthanthetardis-f1rabbit">this</a> picture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Jev's always smiling and joking and lately Dany's noticed that he's brought a new mug into the factory. A mug that says: SEX Breakfast of Champions. Yes, it's the logo that James Hunt made famous. But with all the secret glances, the cheeky little winks, that sexy accent, Dany's pretty sure that Jev's flirting with him.

There's been weeks of 'accidental' touches, hugs and what is in Dany's mind flirting, when he finally gets the confidence to ask Jev out.

"Hi, do you want to get a drink after work?" Dany asks nervously, he's fidgeting anxiously with his fingers and he feels like his heart is racing. 

"Sure," Jev says casually fluttering his beautiful eyelashes, "the usual place?"

Dany could almost slap himself, they go for drinks after work all the time, it's no big deal. "Like a date?" Dany blurts. He's now not sure that he read the situation correctly. While Jev's processing what Dany's just said, Dany adds, "I saw your mug and I thought you were trying to give me a sign…" Dany sighs as the look on Jev's face says it all.

"Oh, it was a gift from my boyfriend! He's got a weird sense of humour! I'm sorry Dany; I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression!" Jev had no idea that Dany had a crush, he's always been more like a big brother.

Dany actually covers his face with his hands in embarrassment but Jev just draws him into a hug. "I've been dating Dan for a while now," Jev says, trying to change the subject to make Dany feel less awkward about all this.

"Dan? Like our Dan?" when Dany says it out loud it actually makes complete sense, they're so good together and they're always together. He can't believe that he didn't see it before.

"Yeah, we just clicked and… now we live together and it's nice," Jev says, he's not trying to rub it in, they're all friends and they really should have told Dany before now.

"I'm happy for you!" Dany says, and he is happy for them, they're both good guys, it's nice that they've got someone special in their lives. He hugs Jev a little bit tighter, however his happiness for them doesn't stop him feeling a little bit envious as well.

*****

"You will never guess what happened at work today!" Jev says to Dan as he wanders into the kitchen.

Dan's cooking for him and he shoots Jev his biggest smile, before asking, "So, what happened?!"

"Dany asked me out," Jev says with an air of amusement. They both think of Dany as a little brother, they've all come up through the Red Bull young driver programme together.

"What did you say?" Dan asks. Jev thinks he's joking, why else would his boyfriend be asking?

"No, of course!" Jev jokes, but he's not looking at Dan while he says it so he misses the brief look of disappointment on his face. 

Dan's been trying to tell Jev that he's kind of intrigued by the idea of a threesome but he's not worked out how to bring the subject up. He was kind of hoping that he'd have suggested the idea to Dany when he asked him out, but Jev's obviously not interested in a threesome.

Later, when Jev's sucking him off and looking so fucking beautiful while he does it, moaning around his cock while his soft hair strokes Dan's thighs; Dan's picturing what it would be like to have Dany between them, sucking Jev while Dany gets fucked by him or maybe even have them both fuck Dany, fill him up so good that he'll never want just one cock again. He's imagining Dany's face as he orgasms, moaning in pleasure, clenching around two thick cocks, head rolled back as he's overwhelmed by it all… it's all too much for Dan and he's coming hard into Jev's mouth, usually he gives him a warning but today his mind was preoccupied.

Jev climbs on top of Dan, licking into his mouth. It's a one-sided kiss as Dan is still spaced from his orgasm, but Jev wants him to taste it all. Jev's expecting something in return, just a kiss would do, but Dan just rolls over and falls asleep.

*****

Jev's lost in his thoughts, he's been looking less and less happy over the last few weeks. He goes over to comfort him, there's no-one else around in the factory at this time of night, and asks him if he wants to talk. Dany gets some mumblings about how 'it's fine' but after he draws Jev into a hug he gets the whole story.

"Dan's been so distant lately," Jev says quietly, it sounds a pitiful thing to be complaining about given all that's happened lately. Suzuka was a hard blow for all of them and it hit Jev the hardest. But Dan's the only really good thing in his life, he can't lose him too, and with that he's crying on Dany's shoulder, all the pent up emotions flowing free.

Dany holds him tight until he's calmer. "You should talk to him," Dany suggests, he's not really sure he's the person who should be giving relationship advice but he doesn't know what else to do.

"You're friends with him, can you talk to him for me?" Jev asks and Dany just can't say no to those big brown eyes.

*****

Dany invites Dan round for coffee, if he's going to have a talk with him about his relationship he doesn't want to do it public where anyone can hear them.

They're comfy on the sofa and Dan's chatting away about Red Bull and how it's going to be great if it's the two of them there next year. Although Dany knows he's a little bit sad about Jev not getting the seat.

"How are things with Jev?" Dany asks as though it's just a casual question, although he sees more of Jev than he does of Dan. When Dan's smile slides off his face, Dany knows things are bad. Dan's permanently smiling, even his neutral face is a (smaller) smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dany says as he places a hand on Dan's knee. He's not trying to take advantage, he just wants him to know he's there for him.

"Jev told me… that you asked him out," Dan says quietly.

"He said no. That was the end of it. I don't go after guys that are taken!" Dany's trying to remain calm but he still feels a little bit guilty about the whole thing. If Jev was just dating some guy that he didn't know that would be one thing but to make a move on a friend's boyfriend, even though he didn't know, that's low.

"I know mate," suddenly Dan's the one having to do the comforting, but his smile's creeping back onto his face. He's got a hand on Dany's shoulder but it slowly slides off as he works out what he wants to say. "It's just I've always wanted to try a threesome and…" Dan's no idea how to talk about this, it's why he never managed to discuss it with Jev, and now he's here wondering if he's going to lose his boyfriend.

"Talk to him, what's the worst he can say? No," Dany says before the implication of what Dan's said sinks in. "Oh, a threesome with _me_?" he says and the confusion is showing on his face. It all clicks together though, Dan was hoping that when Dany asked him out Jev would have at least suggested the idea.

Dany looks absolutely shocked, like a nun hearing about an orgy, but there's lust in his eyes. He's biting at his swollen lips, and Dan can see the pulse in his neck racing. So Dan knows that he's definitely interested, now how does he get Jev onboard?

*****

It's the last time in the factory before Christmas, everything's getting wrapped up and everyone's saying goodbye to Jev. It's not going to be the same next year without him on the grid, but at least he's got Formula E (and a Ferrari test driver role that no-one knows about yet). Dany's not seen Jev since he met for coffee with Dan the other day and today Jev's completely in demand. Jev catches up with Dany and drags him into a supply cupboard to escape the hordes of staff trying to get him to sign something before he leaves.

"So… what did Dan say?" Jev says anxiously, he's not sure when he ended up trusting Dany with the future of his relationship. He feels like he's in high school again but he just needs to know what's going on with Dan.

Dany blushes and Jev makes a hand motion for him to hurry up and speak. "He wanted… to try a threesome… but he thought you weren't interested… so…" Dany's hoping Jev will say something so he doesn't have to keep rambling on.

"Come for dinner tonight, eight o'clock?" Jev asks but it's not a question and with that he's gone. Probably to say bye to all the people who didn't care if he was here or not when he actually worked here.

*****

Dan and Jev's place is a nice flat in the 'Red Bull' district of Milton Keynes. It's close to Dany's place along with every other Red Bull driver, engineer and employee. Dany feels weird as he approaches, something about the way that Jev spoke earlier that didn't feel quite right, but it's just dinner with Dan and Jev, right?

Pizza's ordered and they're just three guys hanging out, chatting and playing video games. It's all normal until Dan suggests that they move it to the bedroom. Dany thinks it's his cue to leave but as he goes to put his shoes on Dan says:

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh…" Dany stammers, he's got no idea what's going on. Until Jev drags him into a passionate kiss, sloppy and rough, it's so good and yet it's so wrong with Dan standing there watching them. Jev breaks the kiss but before Dany can open his eyes Dan's kissing him and he feels like he could just melt into him, have their bodies merge and it's perfect.

Jev's leading Dany to the bed and Dan's following behind, hands all intertwined and before Dany knows it he's on their bed, four hands roaming his body, undressing him, teasing him, exploring him.

Dany gets a show put on for him as Dan and Jev undress, Dan's completely into Jev, worshipping his body but Jev keeps looking at Dany, making sure he's still watching. Dany's so aroused that he contemplates stroking himself but the fun's just beginning.

Dan crawls onto the bed before kissing Dany passionately, he's an excellent kisser and his hands are wandering over Dany's nipples, tweaking them in such a way that he doesn't notice that Jev's getting ready to suck him. When the warmth of Jev's mouth surrounds him he can't help but moan into Dan's mouth and Jev has to hold his hips down to stop him bucking into his mouth.

Jev taps Dany's thigh and when he looks down he sees Jev smiling, lubing up his fingers with the sexiest grin on his face; Dany's quivering at the thought but he knows Jev's asking for permission so Dany groans the only word he can manage, the only word he's going to utter for the rest of the night. "Yes".

Dany knows he shouldn't come just yet but it's all so arousing. Jev's talented fingers and mouth are making quick work of opening him up and he's coming as Jev moans around his cock, pressing a fourth and final finger into his already stretched hole. Dany feels embarrassed for coming so quickly but he knows he'll be hard again within minutes.

Dan strokes Dany's lips before leading them to his cock; Jev helps get Dany on his hands and knees and waits for Dany to get his lips wrapped round Dan's cock before pushing into him. Jev's so fucking hard, watching his boyfriend get blown by another man that he's deep inside is sexier than he ever thought possible. He never gets to see Dan's face when he sucks him off, he's never seen the way his smile gets pulled to its absolute maximum when his cock is fully swallowed.

Jev feels himself getting close but this isn't how they want to end the night. They want to both be inside Dany, fill him up with cock until he's ready to burst. Jev winks at Dan to say it's time and Dan lifts Dany's head as Jev withdraws, leaving Dany feeling open and vulnerable.

Dan kisses Dany, dragging him onto his lap, as Jev sidles up behind him. "Do you want us both inside you?" Dan whispers as Jev runs his fingers over Dany's hole so there's no confusion as to what they're offering.

Dany gasps 'yes' repeatedly as he sinks down onto Dan's cock, riding him like he's a prized stud as Jev holds his cheeks open, making room for an extra finger or two before sliding in alongside Dan. He hears Dany still gasping the word 'yes', it's all that's left of his vocabulary, and it's all Jev can think. Yes, Dany's so tight and slick. Yes, Dan's face as their cocks rub together. Yes, the feeling of pure love. Yes. He's coming at the same as Dan and Dany. Dan was right about how Dany would look as he's stuffed with cock, come spurting out of him as he leans back into Jev, head slumped against him as he whimpers almost pained sounds.

Jev kisses him gently, scared to make a sudden move in case they hurt him, waiting for nature to take its course and their flaccid cocks slide out of Dany.

"Are you ok?" Dan asks hesitantly, his panic wiped out when he sees Dany's grin.

"Yes"

*****

Dan wakes up in a pile of bodies, lanky limbs everywhere, it took both of them to get Dany to the bath and then back to bed last night. Their bathtub's not really meant for three…

He tries to sneak out of bed, heading for the kitchen, his stomach is rumbling and he's sure Dany and Jev must be hungry too after all their fun last night. But he sees them stir and asks, "Who wants breakfast?"

"Food breakfast? Or breakfast of champions?" Dany asks with a smirk.

Dan dives back into the bed to get some breakfast.


End file.
